killer_instinctfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
TJ Combo
Tyler Johnson Garrett (mais conhecido como TJ. Combo ou Combo) é o deuteragonista masculino da franquia Killer Instinct, um boxeador que teve seu título de campeão retirado após a mídia descobrir suas trapaças. No reboot de 2013 a história é similar porém com algumas diferenças. Aparência: Em Killer Instinct Combo é um jovem lutador de estatura alta com cabelo curto, corpo físico bem construído, suas roupas consistem em uma camisa de academia com detalhes brancos, azuis e vermelhos fazendo alusão a bandeira dos Estados Unidos, e em suas mãos há típicas luvas de boxrador. Em Killer Instinct 2/Gold Combo possui as mesmas características físicas com a exceção de que ele está com um tapa-olho devido a perda de um de seus olhos (mais precisamente o esquerdo), suas luvas de boxe foram retiradas revelando os implantes de metal que ele colocou em suas mãos para trapacear nas lutas, ele agora veste calças similares a soldados do exército e ele ainda continua com uma camiseta regata de academia porém diferente, é outra vestimenta. Em Killer Instinct 2013 ele recebe uma mudança significativa, aqui ele volta a usar luvas de boxe e em um de seus braços há faixas como se fossem esparadrapos, ele está ainda mais musculoso que antes e tem em seus braços cicatrizes que se originaram dos implantes ilegais que a Ultratech colocou nele, agora ele veste uma camiseta regata azul e um short azul e vermelho. Personalidade: Combo é o típico americano orgulhoso e soberbo que adora subestimar seus oponentes e diminuí-los com zombarias e os mais variados xingamentos, o rapaz tem um grande apego a fama e fortuna se tornando uma pessoa bem superficial, adora se gabar em suas vitórias mas quando perde age como um mal perdedor e tem uma péssima mania de trapacear e querer levar vantagem em tudo. Estilo de Luta: Ele usa ataques humanamente possíveis ao estilo boxe mas seus golpes causam um dano muito acima do normal e nem todos os golpes dele podem ser feitos por um ser humano comum, isso se deve ao fato do seu D.N.A ter sido alterado em KI 2013, no universo original da franquia esse dano anormal se devia ao fato de seus implantes ilegais. História: Killer Instinct: Apresentação: TJ Combo foi uma vez o campeão dos pesos pesados incontestável do mundo por cinco anos seguidos. Ele foi retirado de seu título por seu uso de aprimoramentos cibernéticos em seus braços, ele luta para recuperar sua fama e fortuna perdidas. História Expandida: Tendo que lutar em seu caminho a partir de uma academia ordinária para o título mundial de pesos pesados através de puro poder e agressão, depois de 5 anos no topo T. J. "Combo" Garrett é detonado por sua própria avareza. Tendo gastado a maior parte do seu dinheiro em implantes de braço de titânio para garantir que o título permaneça dele, Combo é destituído de seu título, riqueza e respeito público quando um cirurgião da Ultratech que realizou a operação vende sua história para a mídia. Furioso e humilhado, Combo retorna ao seu antigo ginásio no gueto e promete desafiar o mundo em geral para chegar ao topo mais uma vez. Final: Com a vitória no torneio, Combo finalmente conseguiu sua ambição de recuperar sua fortuna perdida e seu status popular. Uma vez que ninguém do gueto conseguiu tal conquista, Combo comemora a sua vitória e a nova riqueza encontrada, passando pelas mesmas ruas. Com dinheiro e fama ao seu lado, Combo acredita que agora pode conseguir qualquer coisa. Fases: * Boxing Gym * Alley Moveset: Ataques de Comando: * Powerline * Rollercoaster * Spinfist * Flying Knee * Fast Flying Knee * Knee K.O * Cyclone * Turn Around Punch Movimentos Especiais: * Combo Breaker Finalizadores Especiais: * Finalizador Especial 1 * Finalizador Especial 2 * Finalizador Especial 3 Finalizações: * Ultra Combo * Humiliation * Neck Breaker * Screen Punch Killer Instinct 2 / Gold: Apresentação: Após uma vitória decisiva sobre Riptor no torneio, Combo tentou destruir a Ultratech HQ. Como a Ultratech é levada ao passado, Combo deve escapar para casa antes que seja tarde demais. História Expandida: Combo começou a desejar nunca ter visto aquele comercial do torneio na TV, nunca sucumbiu à tentação selvagem de usá-lo como uma forma de volta ao pico de aclamação pública. Seu choque mais difícil do concurso, no qual ele apenas conseguiu livrar o mundo da Riptor bestial, o deixou hospitalizado. Depois Combo tentou uma forma de saquear a Ultratech durante o salto de tempo mas não conseguiu. Finais: * Não matar Tusk: Tendo ganho o torneio e vencendo Gargos, Combo sabe que ele pode conseguir qualquer coisa. Rejeitado pela sociedade moderna por trapacear, Combo ganha a chance de conquistar novamente a fama na arena. Ficando no passado, ele coloca suas habilidades de luta para o trabalho e logo se torna um grande campeão. * Matar Tusk: Tendo ganho o torneio e vencendo Gargos, Combo sabe que ele pode conseguir qualquer coisa. Sem um desafio restante no passado Combo retorna para o futuro através de um portal de tempo. Fortalecendo sua experiência, ele promete recuperar sua fama e fortuna perdidas mais uma vez. Final em Killer Instinct Gold: Depois de superar todos os desafios, Combo provou a si mesmo ser o verdadeiro campeão, ninguém pode disputar com suas conquistas. Voltando para o presente, ninguém acreditou em sua história, mas ele não liga. Ele está rico, está mau, e ele está de volta. Fase: * Street Moveset: Ataques de Comando: * TJ Tremor * Rollercoaster * Spinfist * Skullcrusher * Air Tremor * Spinfist 2 * Behind Back * Cyclone * Powerline * Stop Powerline * Fake Dizzy * Air Double * Throw * Parry Move * Reverse * Pressure Move Movimentos Especiais: * Combo Breaker * Ultra Combo Breaker * Mini Ultra Combo Super Movimentos: * Super Rollecoaster * Super Spinfist * Super Tremor * Super Dash Frenzy * Shadow Move Finalizadores Especiais: * Finalizador Especial 1 * Finalizador Especial 2 * Finalizador Especial 3 * Finalizador Especial 4 * Finalizador Especial 5 Fatais: * Ultra Combo * Sky Uppecurt * Shotgun Killer Instinct 2013: Apresentação: Para defender seu título de campeonato mundial, TJ recorreu a implantes cibernéticos ilegais. Quando descoberto, ele foi destituído de seu título e seu mundo desmoronou. Determinado a provar a si mesmo e recuperar a glória, TJ arranca sua cibernética e retorna à luta. História Expandida: * Dias de Glória Final (Season 2): A missão foi um sucesso, mas o Pináculo ficou em alerta grave, cortando a rota de fuga de TJ e Orchid, conforme foram aparecendo, eles tiveram que derrotar cada inimigo, eles estavam em desvantagem, e mal escapara com suas vidas. O dossiê de Orchid revelou programas de armas ilegais feita com tecnologia alienígena e manipulação de DNA. A mídia acusou a Ultratech de violação dos direitos humanos, mas sem prova física a Ultratech negou as denúncias, a imagem que o público tinha da Ultratech foi danificada, rumo a falência, a empresa se mantém discreta para previnir qualquer crise. Querendo ficar em sigilo, Orchid permitiu que TJ levasse os créditos por tudo, e ele está mais que feliz por guardar o segredo dela. Shadow Lords: Origens do TJ Combo 1: Tyler Johnson Garrett nasceu perto de Galveston, no Texas, a terra natal do primeiro campeão de Pesos Pesados - o grande Jack Johnson - idolatrado pelo pai de TJ. A família de TJ era pobre e trabalhava muito e TJ aprendeu a fazer por merecer cada centavo que entrasse em seu bolso. Origens do TJ Combo 2: O pai de TJ era um estivador e ex-sargento do exército - o tipo de homem que içava a bandeira nacional na frente de casa todos os dias do ano. Ele ensinou TJ a lutar usando uma pilha de pneus velhos como saco de pancadas. Origens do TJ Combo 3: Quando TJ tinha doze anos, apanhou feio em uma luta da liga municipal. O outro garoto o provocou enquanto TJ estava caído na lona. TJ nunca se sentiu tão envergonhado. "Na vida, não se trata de ganhar filho", seu pai lhe disse. "O que importa é saber perder e continuar, isso se chama couraça". Origens do TJ Combo 4: Depois de ser expulso do exército por nocautear um sargento no campo de treinamento, TJ comprou uma passagem só de ida para Chicago, levando só uma bolsa com roupas de exercício e um par de luvas de boxe. Ele arranjou um emprego de manutenção em uma academia de boxe no South Side. Origens do TJ Combo 5: Do final da adolescência até seus vinte e tantos anos. TJ estudou a doce ciência do boxe com a dedicação de um acadêmico, analisando as técnicas de luta dos seus ídolos do boxe: Ali e Tyson. Ele treinou seu corpo até se tornar um coberto por músculos e força bruta. Origens do TJ Combo 6: Quando TJ começou a lutar profissionalmente, os jornalistas o chamavam de "Combo" por causa de suas combinações devastadoras de jabs seguidos de um gancho de direita esmagador. Levou cinco anos de esforço no circuito do boxe, mas acabou por ter sua chance e ganhou o Título dos Pesos Pesados. Origens do TJ Combo 7: Ganhar o título dos Pesos Pesados cuswtou caro para TJ. Ele se tornou vítima de todos os clichês: a mansão espalhafatosa, a esposa de enfeite, a coleção de carros chamativos e o bando de aproveitadores inúteis. Origens do TJ Combo 8: Para TJ, a fama e fortuna tiveram um preço elevado. Após algum tempo, ele passou por dificuldades e perdeu o cinturão, entrando em uma depressão profunda. Seu empresário fugiu do país, deixando o boxeador endividado e com milhões em impostos a pagar. Então, a esposa de TJ o deixou. Ele ficou louco de raiva e socou uma parede de alvenaria, destroçando seu braço direito. Origens do TJ Combo 9: TJ foi abordado pela Ultratech após sofrer uma lesão. Eles falavam sobre um novo projeto para criar atletas sobre-humanos. Ele foi levado a um laboratório da Ultratech, onde viu uma linha de produção que criava implantes cibernéticos e uma demonstração dos poderes milagrosos dessa tecnologia. TJ ficou hipnotizado e assinou um contrato na hora, essencialmente abrindo mão de sua vida, carreira e potencial de rendimentos para a megacorporação. Origens do TJ Combo 10: Depois que os cirurgiões implantaram hastes de titânio nos braços de TJ para dar a seus socos a força de esmagar ossos, ele deliciou-se com sua nova força e começou a treinar com dedicação nas instalações da Ultratech. Os técnicos o colocaram em uma bateria de testes analisando todos os aspectos de seu estilo de luta e até mesmo gravando suas ondas cerebrais enquanto lutava. E continuaram operando seu corpo. Origens do TJ Combo 11: Enganado pela Ultratech para permitir que fossem colocados implantes em seus braços, TJ se tornou o campeão novamente após perder o título. Mas a Ultratech ficou com a maior parte da renda do peso pesado e o obrigou a viver em suas instalações como um animal engaiolado. Certa manhã, ele olhou no espelho e viu o homem que não desejava ser. Origens do TJ Combo 12: Enquanto estava nas garras da Ultratech, TJ foi obrigado a enfrentar um dos ciborgues de batalha Fulgore Mark 01 da megacorporação em uma luta amplamente divulgada para demostrar sua nova tecnologia militar. TJ foi instruído a entregar a luta, mas entrou no ringue possuído por uma fúria que lhe deu força e levou o homem de metal á lona. Origens do TJ Combo 13: Para punir TJ por não ter entregado a luta contra um ciborgue de batalha que havia organizado, a Ultratech vazou informações sobre os implantes cibernéticos do boxeador á imprensa, "Nós fizemos dele um campeão", disse a Ultratech. "Ele não é nada mais que um de nossos produtos". TJ teve seu cinturão anulado e foi banido do boxe por toda a vida. Origens do TJ Combo 14: Após ser desmascarado aos olhos do mundo como uma fraude equipada com implantes cibernéticos da Ultratech, TJ cortou seus braços e arrancou o metal de seu corpo. Ele cambaleou até o hospital local e recebeu atendimento. Seus braços se recuperaram rápido. Rápido demais. Ele percebeu que a Ultratech havia feito mais coisas com ele quando o tinha sobre seu controle. Mexeram com seu DNA. Origens do TJ Combo 15: TJ se aposentou do boxe após escapar das garras da Ultratech - a sinistra organização que o equipara com implantes cibernéticos e mexera com seu DNA. Certo dia, um integrante dos repudiados - a organização secreta comandada por Orchid - o abordou pedindo ajuda para derrubar a organização. Fase: * Downtown Demolition Moveset: Instinto: Glory Days TJ ganha velocidade acima da média durante a partida lhe permitindo alguns movimentos e truques eficazes, em sua barra vermelha de energia, caso a barra de instinto estiver cheia, ele pode recuperar 20% de sua energia ressuscitando. Ataques de Comando: * Rollercoaster * Superman Punch * Turn Around Punch * Throw Movimentos Especiais: * Spin Fist * Shoot Toss * Powerline * Backstep * Trumble * Flying Knee * Tremor * Vortex * Cyclone Movimentos Sombrios: * Shadow Tremor * Shadow Powerline * Shadow Flying Knee * Shadow Cyclone Ultra Combo: 40 Acertos Ultimate Combo: TJ dá 3 socos no oponente e em seguida carrega o soco mais forte que ele pode dar, empurrando o corpo do oponente para trás quem em seguida cai já morto com danos internos. Trívia: * Derrotou Riptor em Killer Instinct matando-a no entanto nesse combate perdeu o olho esquerdo, por isso em KI2/G ele usa um tapa-olho. * Derrotou Tusk em Killer Instinct 2 / Gold mas não chegou a matá-lo. * Ele é personagem que em geral tem ações benevolentes mas ele tem tendências a vilania, muitas. * Em KI 2013 no modo Shadow Lords, quando TJ é atacado pela verdadeira Riptor ele diz a frase: "Like she had somo 20 year old grudge, or something..." que significa: "Como se ela tivesse um rugido de 20 anos atrás ou coisa do tipo..." fazendo alusão ao primeiro Killer Instinct onde ele enfrenta ela e a derrota. * Derrotou Orchid na season 2 de KI 2013 após ela confundi-lo com um agente da Ultratech. * Derrotou Fulgore e ARIA na season 2 de KI 2013. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de KI 1 Categoria:Personagens de KI 2 Categoria:Personagens de KI Gold Categoria:Personagens de KI Xbox One